


Fixing

by mmmdraco



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Doctor Who/Avengers, Donna, the Avengers fix her memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing

There were a million devices that Tony and Bruce had created, playing around, and one of them found her. Three months of her mouth as they worked and she finally shut it after one last word: "Doctor." Tony was just happy that powdered Vibranium had now had a successful field trial as a detox pill for extraterrestrial whim-wham.


End file.
